Falling in Love with the Rain
by Arh.581958
Summary: Cinderella story with an HP twist. Draco's the son of a major modeling agency and soon he needs to pick a wife. Harry is a lowly messenger boy who just happens to deliver something for one of Draco's favorite shops. A lowly messenger boy and a prince? Mr. Potter has some secrets of his own. Will they survive in the world of high fashion?
1. End of a Fairytale

End of the Fairytale

. . .

_Let me tell you a Cinderella story. _

Not so long ago in a place not so far away, there lived a family called Potters. Their family was small; it was just James, the handsome and wonderful father, Lily, the elegant and caring mother, and their son, a sweet young boy named Harry Potter. They lived in a medium size home with a small garden in the backyard. Sometimes, when the weather was fair and the sun was high, they would be seen in the gardens playing with their dog named Padfoot. They were humble despite their affluent status.

"Harry!" Lily called affectionately, her head of lovely reddish brown curls turned towards the flight of stairs. "Come down, we're almost leaving!" her voice echoed through the wooden walls and carpeted floors of their two-storey home. She was in the hallway, prettying herself in their antique etched mirror.

"Coming mum!" A boyish boy answered back from upstairs. Lily nodded, finishing the touches of her make-up while she waited. Foot steps could be heard thundering through the second floor panels. Within a few moments, a small enthusiastic looking boy hastily made his way to his mother.

Lily was a refined young woman who bloomed with the exuberance of grace and innocence. She had met her loving husband James, at the tender age of nineteen and became his wife after a year of courtship. They were blessed with Harry three years later. It had been the happiest day of her life. Now at the age nearing thirty, she sparkled with the radiance of a maiden.

"Here!" Harry presented himself proudly. He puffed his small chest out and stood with his hands to the side. "Captain Harry reporting for her highness!" He saluted with round fingers to his forehead. He was a healthy looking child with a cheeky smile placed on his face. Tonight, he had decided to be his mother's soldier to protect her.

Lily smiled graciously, bending down to face her little soldier. "Oh my! My brave little boy." She mused with bright smile. Her long slim fingers coming to Harry's sides straightening the slightly crumpled fabrics of his dress shirt. Harry wrinkled his forehead.

"I'm not a boy mama!" He pouted back cutely, crossing his arms in defiance. "I'm a big boy!" he said with a huff. His mother giggled softly in response. She scooped him up into her arms with a swift motion as they walked towards the door. James was already outside waiting.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, letting Harry wrap his short arms around her neck. "You're my little man" she whispered to him. She felt Harry snuggled into her caress. She held him close as they approached the waiting vehicle. James stood in front of the car looking handsome and talk—just like a model who once ruled the runway should.

"My love" James greeted her. She allowed his strong arms to take Harry from her and in return he kissed her hand who had a slightly unshaven beard. She smiled into the chaste gesture and then pulled his head with her hands to pull him into a soft kiss.

"We shall be late, if we do not leave now" she told him once they parted. Her husband nodded, opening the door to their car and allowing her to enter. She smiled gratefully at him as he closed to the door after her. James walked around to the other side and entered with small Harry in his arms. He nodded at their driver from the rear view mirror. Affectionately, he placed a hand over Lily's when they began to speed into the highway.

. . .

Kingdom Incorporation was the largest modeling agency in London with their models often being recruited overseas. They found and made talents who had the potential to succeed globally. Anyone and everyone wanted to get into The Kingdom—as world wide sectors referred to the company more commonly. Tonight was the newest launch of their product line, top designers and VIP clientele invited to the event.

The crowds were relatively tame; a far cry from the misinterpreted life of money, sex and alcohol which the media frenzied over. They were tempered, well-mannered and almost aristocratic in the way they projected themselves. For a brief moment, one could believe that they were brought back to the time of real kingdoms—one wherein Kings and Queens reign—everyone exuded elegance and grace on the floor as the night progressed.

"Will you be alright?" Lily asked her son curiously as she entered the main hall of the event. Lights danced around the room around them, swirling in an array of colors. The boy who held her hand nodded enthusiastically.

Lily swooped down and placed a peck on Harry's cheeks before completely letting go of his hand. "Mama is safe here!" Harry declared proudly with a proud smile on his chubby cheeks. "I'll go find Papa and protect him now!" He announced before running back through the door and looking for his father.

Meanwhile, Lily watched her son go with a small giggle underneath her breath as his back disappeared into the crowds. She was quite comfortable in leaving him so wander; it wasn't his first event to go to after all. Harry was three when they first took him to see the lime light, thankfully enough, the boy adapted easily—it was in his blood to live in this type of world. She allowed her eyes to linger on her child being picked up by her husband before turning away.

"Papa!" Harry called, raising his arms high in the air just as his father reached for him. He loved being lifted into those strong arms. It not only gave him a better view of the grown up world but it also made him fell at ease. "Mama is in her special place now so she sent me to look after you!" By her special place, Harry meant that Lily had gone backstage for the show.

James captured his child into a tight embrace and listened when Harry gave the 'field report'. "Is that so?" He asked Harry playfully, squeezing the boy's sides and tickling him. He smiled and gave a laugh.

"Papa!" Harry complained, wiggling out of his father's grasp as he laughed.

James and Lily was a whirlwind couple in the trade. Lily was sixteen when her designs first got discovered and with the help of her manager she was critically acclaimed just three years later. James had been in the industry since the beginning. As the son of a modeling duo, also made a name for himself in the fashion world as a male model. He fell in love with the fair Lily and began to court her.

Their loved blossomed beyond work and after a year they were officially husband and wife—the press had a field day with the discreet ceremony. Still neither of them gave up their jobs; Lily continued her drawings while James slowly climbed into the top of the modeling business. Together, they started a specialized school for aspiring youth who were hopeful to get into their world and The Academy came to be.

"James!" An unfamiliar voice came from behind the pair, making them turn around. A moderately tall, fair-haired man walked briskly towards them. He looked like he was in a predicament. James just eyed the man curiously but said nothing. "Remus?"

"Could you please start the show?" Remus pleaded with an apologetic smile. "The model they booked didn't show for the even and I'm in-charge of the showcase tonight" He placed both hands in front of him, almost begging James to take the position. He was James' friend first and foremost, but aside that, he was also his manager.

"Can't Sirius do it?" James asked back, looking a bit dazzled at the turn of events. "He's _your_ model after all, Lupin" he stated with a wink and earning himself a faint blush on the other man's features.

"I can't. He's lined up for the finale. Please James, just one more time" Reamus begged, as he closed his eyed in prayer. He was mentally preparing the method on how to kill the unreliable runt they had taken in last week.

James sighed, lowering Harry down to the floor. His expression softened as he bended down to his son's eyes level. "Will it be alright if Papa took the stage?" he said earnestly, placing a large palm on the top of Harry's head. Harry didn't look a bit disappointed; on the contrary, the boy looked rather proud.

"You and Mama come back for me, don't you?" He said with a confident smile filling his face. "I'm okay"

As a father, James was filled with pride when he looked into Harry's big green eyes. He had such a strong boy and he knew one day, this might be the world his son would walk in. He smiled gently before recovering to his full height. He gave in. "Okay Remus, but you're taking my family out to dinner" he agreed, patting his old manager on the back.

Harry didn't feel lonely as he watched his father's retreating figure disappear into the darkness. He had too many fond memories of their family being together to feel any discomfort. He didn't like this world, he didn't dislike it either. He was still too young to understand and he knew that. He would wait until he grows older, until the day he could find out what was behind those thick black curtains.

Somewhere along the way of his wondering, he'd managed to stroll away from the crowded room. The corridor was dim and cool. Curiosity being his nature, he decided to venture further into the unknown place. He was in a cave—he imagined, trying to find hidden treasure in the dark. He could feel the thumping of his heart against his chest. It was adrenaline.

'BOOM'

Thunder crashed loudly from the outside. Lightning flashed madly through the large ceiling to floor windows. He called for the courage deep inside him to keep moving forward. He was braver than a soldier and he was sent on a mission. What that mission was, he wasn't really sure but he had to fulfill it.

He spotted movement from the corner of his eye—he froze. Was it monster that was going to eat him? Was the shadow king going to take him to the dark kingdom as revenge? Harry shook his head furiously. No, no, I am a braver than a soldier! He told him self over and over again. With small cautious steps, he made his way into the inner cave. Green eyes met silver.

A small mop of light blonde hair came into his sight, the body beneath it quivering in fright. BOOM! Thunder crashed again and the other boy huddled into a ball closer. It curled into a fatal position, shaking each time the sound of thunder echoed through the halls.

"Hey" Harry called out softly, his boyish boy reaching the blonde's ears. The head perked up at the intruding voice.

"Who are you?" The other boy mumbled in between sniff. There was a flowing trail of tears flowing down his pale cheek. He did he best to try and glare at Harry but it failed when booming sounds of thunder came again. He gripped into the worn-out brown stuffed cow tighter.

Harry couldn't help but attempt to smile at the boy for comfort. "I'm a soldier!" He declared proudly, lifting his arms to the sides in jest. The action made the blonde look up at him curious. "I'm here to protect you!" He said, with a lopsided smile. This time his companion smiled.

The next echoes of thunder came and the blonde leaped innocently into his embrace. Harry held the scared little boy who looked younger than he was. Inside he was happy knowing that he'd made a friend.

. . .

The night eventually ended. The lively party soon dissipated as the new dawn of the morning began to peek through the darkness. Lily scanned the crowds for James. She was completely surprised when her husband graced the stage and led the parade of gorgeous male models. Despite his age, the man still hadn't lost his touch and the charisma he used to charm the audiences. He could still rival the men half his age.

"James!" She called out when a glimpse of those unruly brown locks caught her sight. It was definitely one of a kind and she could tell it was him in an instant. She nearly ran, a bright smile decorating her face as she moved closer to him. "I'm so proud of you!" she whispered into his ear just before planting a chaste kiss into his lips.

James smiled against the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Wow" was all he said when they parted for air. "If I'd known you'll react like that I would have come back from retirement in an instant" he told he suggestively and making her blush. With a free hand she slapped him playfully.

"Do that mister and you'll sleep on the couch for a month" she threatened lightly with a sly grin. She loved her husband very much and as selfish as it was she wanted him all to herself. "Is Harry okay?" she asked moments later, looking at the small bundle who was lolling his head beside them.

"One of the young Draco's guardians found them huddled underneath the table" He explained lightly, scooping their son into his arms. "I guess the thunder last night scared the two of them. We didn't hear it due to the music of the show"

Lily smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's get him to bed" she suggested, lovingly placing a head against her husband's broad shoulder as they walked away. The car was waiting for them when they reached outside. No longer were their reporters flooding the scene since the party had long been over. The couple was grateful for the privacy.

"Peter" James nodded at the driver with a small smile as they entered the car. Like a gentle man, he allowed Lily to climb in first, and then placed the slumbering Harry on the seat beside her before sitting down himself. "Please take us home" he ordered, buckling Lily's seatbelt for her as she began to feel the fatigue.

"Master, Mistress" Peter acknowledged them with a small bow then started up the engine. "It's been a long night. Please take a rest for a while" he said, eyeing James from the rearview mirror. The man nodded and buckled himself in, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

Peter chuckled to himself and drove away. It was a quiet car ride with the whole family sleeping in the back seat. It was just perfect, he thought to himself. It was far too easy to kill the gullible idiots in their sleep. It had only taken him three months to earn the couple's trust and now he could finally do what he was sent for—eliminating the competition.

"Rest my dear Potters" he muttered under his breath as they entered the highway. He glanced over the rearview mirror and saw the bus coming up behind him just like planned. The sound of his phone range from his belt "Yes?" he answered through the receiver.

"Yes Sr., they're all asleep in the back seat. Yes. Yes" He shut the phone closed and ended the call. He sighed, taking in a few moments before executing the plan. The bus will crush the unsuspecting trio into the back seat, he thought to himself. He slammed his foot into the breaks harshly feeling the inertia form the sudden stop, his body was slung forward.

"Papa! Papa!" Harry called, shaking his father furiously with all his might. He was awoken by the sound of the phone earlier and watched with sleepy eyes as they exited the highway. The sudden stop made him scarred, that along with the sound of the bus' frantic horns screeching from behind them. Big round front lights glared through the rearview mirror. Moments later, he was thrown out of the car through the windshield.

"Mama! Papa!" Harry shouted from the asphalt ground. Rain soaked through his clothing, but he didn't care. Forcing his arms to grow longer, he reached for the wreckage that stood a few meters away from him. He could faintly make out the figures of his parents bleeding inside the car.

"Mama! Papa!" he yelled like a chant, hoping that they'd come to pick him up but they never came. He felt weak from the crash; blood impaired his eyes sight when it entered his eyes. His eyed burned from crying and the wounds throbbed with pain as he blacked out. It was the first time he felt utterly alone.

. . .

Lucius Malfoy made The Kingdom. It was his dream. Also being the son of a model, he grew up in the world of this industry and didn't want to give it up. He created The Kindom because he had an eye for raw talent. Kingdom Incorporation was the monarchy of the trade, it was where models were found and made. Everyone who wanted to succeed yearned for a place in the palace walls.

"Draco! Come here" he barked stiffly, calling his five year old son to him. The young boy followed immediately, obediently climbing on Lucius' lap. "Did you enjoy tonight's party?" he asked his son earnestly. He recently discovered from Severus that Draco was huddle under a table for a majority of the period. He cursed the storm for ruining it for Draco—they boy was hopeless with thunder.

"Yes father" Draco replied with a curt nod. "I made a friend today. He helped me with the bad sounds" he answered innocently, hugging his stuffed cow against his chest. Lucius raised an eye brow at that statement.

"A friend?"

Again his son nodded. "He said he was a soldier!" Draco beamed brightly. The small boy turned around and made a childish salute at his father, just like Harry had earlier.

"Oh" Lucius said skeptically at the remark. "Do you know his name?" he inquired. He was curious now, trying to remember if anyone had brought a child with them tonight—he couldn't think of any names. He drew a blank so he waited for his son to continue. Draco shook his head. It was a dead end.

Lucius broke the silence with a fake cough moments later. "One day" he started, motioning for Draco to look through out the crowd. "This will be your world as well" Draco glanced over the sparkling lights, upbeat music and rivers of people that were below them. The idea of him living among them didn't sound too bad.

"You are the crowned prince of this kingdom! One day you shall take over from me. When you take a bride and come of age, all of this will be yours!" Lucius declared, his voice booming. It made a few eyes turn to them with interest but he didn't care.

Draco smile brightly at the thought. He liked being a prince. A prince got anything he wanted and he had a whole lot of people who liked him. Maybe if he waits, that soldier will come to stay by his side one day.

. . .

James and Lily Potter were found dead in a vehicular accident. On the way back to their residence, their car was hit in the back by a passenger bus. It is reported to be a DUI case, the driver of the bus was suspected to be under the influence at the time fled the seen before the authorities arrived. Their driver, a Mr. Peter Pettigrew, only sustained minor bruises due to the impact. The couple's son, seven year old Harry Evans Potter, survived the collision. The little boy was flung out of the vehicle and onto the concrete a few meters away from the scene.

It was on the news for weeks. It ran on every news program, on every broad sheet and was on the lips of everyone. It was a massive blow on the fashion industries when one of their most talented designers and on of their most gift models was taken away from them. Society grieved at the loss, but no one could grieve more than the boy who lost every thing.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Dumbledore apologized sorrowfully. He was a trusted care taker of the Potter realities ever since he governed for James as a boy. He was hired to take see to most of the things inside the Potter's company but that was where his jurisdiction ended. No matter how much he, and other employees, loved the young Harry they could do nothing for him.

"Young Mister Potter's legal guardianship shall be given to you and your wife." He confessed to the pudgy looking man who stood in front of him. This was Vernon Dursley, infamous husband of Petunia Evans who was Lily's half sister. Since the whereabouts of James' kin was unknown, Harry would be placed in the care of his mother's relatives.

Lily came from a small humble family who lived in the outskirts of London. She grew up with two loving parents and a younger sister, Petunia. She left home in hopes of pursuing her dream to become a designer against her parents' wishes. Since then she was not able to keep in contact with her family, but they kept tabs on her through the papers. Her parents died of pneumonia two years ago. Petunia was the only one left.

Petunia longed for the spotlight of couture fashion, but she was too afraid to go against her parents. She despised Lily and loathed her for achieving success when she married at a young age to her High School sweet heart, Vernon. It was her sister's name she was after today—she wanted her name to be published in the papers as well. That's why she came to the funeral.

Vernon snorted and glared at the old man fiercely. "We don't want him" he barked out, ready to walk away. Why would be want the blasted child of a woman which his wife severely hated? It was stupid to think they'd accept a bastard which they knew absolutely nothing about! It was preposterous.

"You're his only family! You have to!" Dumbledore practically begged and ceased his arm. The old man's grip was tight and stopped him from walking any further. He did the only thing he was taught to do—he spit at the man's shoes with disgust and grunted, pulling his arm free.

"I don't want that filth in my home. He's worthless to me!" he declared, pointing at the small child who clutched Dumbledore's shirt. He looked at Harry like he was a monster and talked about him in much the same manner. He didn't find anything important about the said boy, so why bother?

Dumbledore covered Harry's ears and glared at the man. It wasn't right for such a vermin to keep Harry instead of the company. It was unfair that power was to be transferred to Harry's legal guardians. They were employees sure, but they could love the boy more than the horrible man who stood before them.

"It's yours" he announced, playing his last card—greed. If Harry didn't go to the Dursley's, he'd be put up for adoptions. He shivered at the thought; legal systems in London were as horrid. It was just lesser of two evils. "You can legally govern the brand. It's yours if you take him under your care."

"Brand?" Vernon eyed him curiously. He moved closer to Dumbledore now. "What brand?" he asked.

"For god's sake, do you not read the papers?" Dumbledore exclaimed, taking out a pamphlet from his breast pocket like a calling card. "The Academy was founded by James and Lily Potter almost five years ago. Steadily it's been growing in popularity and demand for aspiring young talents who want to enter the fashion business"

Vernon was quieted by shook, as his shaky hand took the information sheet from Dumbledore's fingers and read through it. The Academy was an empire! It had boomed into an international sensation in just two years and it was now home to more than a hundred models nation wide! It was still growing. It was training ground for those who wanted to enter The Kingdom.

"It's ours?" he asked carefully with much hope in his voice. If he could run a school for models than surely their life would change! They would be part of the fashion world monarchy overnight!

Dumbledore didn't want to answer. He knew the greed that was laced in Vernon's voice. If they gave this man the power over The Academy, it will surely go in shambles! "Yes" he confessed tightly. "Until Harry turns the rightful age"

Vernon smiled greedily up at him. "We'll take him!" he announced as if he was buying a car and sounding as if he had won the lottery. He was now the owner of the greatest school for aspiring models in the world and was affiliated to the prestigious modeling empire.

Dumbledore could do nothing but give Vernon the papers to sign. "You're responsibility shall be caretaker of the child. You hold no right to influence the decision made for The Academy, you shall only be the carrier of its name as caretakers of its heir, Harry Potter" he started giving out the scope and limitation of the contract.

Vernon nodded off without a care. He didn't pay attention to the detail and signed the papers right away.

That was the day that Harry came to live with the Dursley's but the worst was not over yet. As long as he was under their roof, it was no breath of contract what ever they did to him. Dumbledore and the others were unaware of Harry's home situation and Harry was kept in the dark about the legacy his parent's had left for him. He had absolutely no idea about The Academy; he was too young to recall anything but family memories.

. . .

He wasn't Harry Potter—son of James Potter, the male model, and Lily Evans, the designer. He was just Harry, the boy who served the Dursley's.

At home, he was consistently maltreated by his relatives. From the day he arrived in the Durley's home, he had been constantly beaten, unfed and verbally abused. It was a hard fate for some but to Harry it had become his life. Occasionally, he was allowed into the town for errands. It was the only time he could be whoever he wanted to be, he felt free.

Despite the treatment for his cruel relatives, Harry never lost fate and always longed to return to his parents. He had inherited his mother's talent for the craft. He later discovered this when he met a friendly young Lady named Hermione Granger on the streets of London. The girl had spilled a cone of ice cream on herself when a gust of wind blew, Harry without another thought used the paper he was scribbling on to help her.

Hermione fell in love with his designs at once! She had already made a name for herself in the industry. She showed Harry her small woman's boutique near the center of London's district. She had always wanted to broaden her horizons by introducing men's garments in her store, but she couldn't design anything for males. She offered to sell his designed in her shop, Harry agreed instantly.

Since then, he collected a hundred pounds from her—no more, no less, to eat a few meals whenever he was in town for job. The Dursleys found shopping in town too—uncivilized and that rich people ordered their servants to buy their things for them. Harry didn't mind the extra work at all. Despite doing all the chores at home, since the Dursleys were too cheap to hire other help, he walked through the city doing their bidding.

Today's task was buying clothes for his cousin—who was too fat a pig and weight conscious about going out in public. Dudley found it quite comforting for the people to give Harry strange looks when the boy asked for sizes that were obviously too big for him! He thought it was a funny joke, that's why he let Harry buy his clothes.

"Hermione! I've got the new d—s" Harry called out casually when he stepped into the familiar modern boutique. He'd been here before of course, he'd met and befriended the young designer who owned it. It was one of the reasons why he loved going into town, he could met the few friends he'd made.

He caught his breath and stopped short of finishing his sentence when he saw Hermione. She was furiously biting her lip and shaking her head wildly. She put a finger to her lips, telling him to quiet down. Harry ceased speaking and walked closer.

"Client today?" He whispered just enough for her to hear, he reached for something in his messenger bag as he walked. Once he stood beside her, gaining a full head above her tall frame, and passed a small binder into her hands. She nodded her head.

"Yes, so if you plan to keep your secret out of the tabloids, I suggest you play messenger boy for me" She told him in a matter-of-factly tone. She kept her voice hushed, which was harder due to the store's acoustic walls. Any soft sound echoed through out the entire room. Harry kept quiet.

"New designs?" Hermione murmured under her breath softly, restraining her voice from echoing through the space. She lifted the dark bound book and scanned through the contents, flipping the pages with her right hand. Her smile grew wider and brighter each time she turned the page. Harry just stared at her blankly.

"Harry these are amazing!" She burst out after a few minutes. Immediately Harry's hand came to cover her mouth. "Shh—h" he hissed into her ear. He was afraid to be discovered, whoever may be in the changing rooms of Hermione's boutique. He didn't want to risk it.

"Do you think I can get at least a month of meals from this?" He asked softly into Hermione's ear. The girl mumbled something under his palm in response but he didn't understand her. "What?"

Sighing, Hermione brought her hand gently to cover Harry's and then pulled it away from her mouth. "Harry" she exhaled heavily before looking over at the brunette. "This can earn more than a year's meals and not to mention get you a new wardrobe! You'll still have some money left over!" she exclaimed in defeat as Harry shook his head again.

"I'm fine with just food Herm" He answered her truthfully "and I can't but new clothes, else the Dursleys will grow suspicious" he confessed, folding up the sleeves of the shirt he got two Christmases ago. His appearance really didn't look that bad. It was a bit out of season materials, but he still made it look up to date.

"Really Harry" Hermione moped from beside him. Their conversation was cut short when a head of platinum blonde hair made its way into the room. Harry felt a tug in his gut that he'd seen that shade of blonde hair before, but he couldn't remember. He'd never seen the man before!

"Hermione darling, I love these works but do you perhaps have anything new?" Draco, the blonde boy, asked as he walked towards the counter. He was dressed in one of Harry's previous designs. Harry blushed in realization. Damn, the boy made his ruddy sketches look as if they were crafted by god!

"Oh hello D—" Hemione caught herself before she revealed his name. She mentally kicked herself for almost forgetting that Harry was supposed to be playing messenger boy. She shifted uncomfortably before eyeing the dark blue portfolio Harry had given her earlier.

"Perfect timing!" she exclaimed, taking the said item into her hands "Your designer just sent it with new designs!" she said, handing the book into Draco's hands.

Harry was about to argue from beside her but he quickly caught her warning eyes. He decided to keep quiet instead. Damn, he cursed. He'd never seen his designs on a live person before neither had he ever been in the room when the client was looking over his portfolio. Hermione gave him a small smile for support but it wasn't helping.

"Academy?" Draco mumbled, quickly glancing over Harry's attire, as he flipped through the pages of the binder. It was the first time that both Hermione and Harry noticed that the brunette was sporting the official Academy blazer with the trademark 'J interlaced with L' emblem on the breast pocket.

Harry lowered his head with embarrassment. He must have pulled on the old winter jacket Dudley had thrown away two weeks ago because it no longer fit his round frame. It appeared more tailored on Harry's thicker and more muscle frame instead or maybe it was because Harry altered it for fit a little better.

"That's uhm. . ." Hermione began at a loss for words, not really knowing what to tell Draco.

"Don't tell me my mystery designer is from The Academy?" Draco inquired curiously eyeing the boy beside him. He turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer his question. He put aside his interest on clothes and focused more on finding its maker. He stared at Harry's distinct overcoat.

Could it be possible that his designer was from the fashion school? But as it was always a flop. The models they got there was good performers but the Dursley's sense of fashion was horrible! How could such people own such a prestigious school? He shook his head and brought his thoughts back in order, waiting for the girl to answer.

"It's not what you think!" Harry confessed nervously before Hermione could begin talking. Both pairs of stunned eyes were on his in a second. He didn't know exactly what it was the boy referred to as 'Academy' but anything close to his identity scared him nearly to death. He had to clean the trail now.

"I uhm. . . I work there part time" he lied through his teeth. He silently prayed that the blonde would believe him. "That's why I have this jacket. Since its old and worn out, a friendly student gave it to me. Besides, the style is out of season so their going to change it pretty soon." Okay that was partially true. The jacket wasn't really given to him but it was old and worn out.

Draco eyed the babbling boy beside him. A hint of emerald caught his eye. Where had he seen that before? He wondered, curious now on whom the boy was. There was something oddly familiar about the boy standing in front of him. He studied the boy from head to toe; good strong features, a toned body. If ever this was a student of the school, why deny it? It was the top school of fashion. Their company always contracted models from there.

He sighed, and decided to let it pass. He gave a small nod then walked away. He took a seat on his favorite couch in Hermione's boutique. It was very comfortable, cushioned with white soft leather and decorated by wood. Crossing his legs, he placed the binder on his lap and started going through the designed once again. He was distracted the last time so he took his time looking through the drawings.

"Harry! What was that all about?" Hermione question in a very low voice so that Draco wouldn't over hear. It's not like would have noticed anyway, he was too transfixed on the portfolio he had in his hand.

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously again. "I don't know" he confessed solemnly, avoiding her eyes by looking sideways. There was an uncomfortable pause that loomed above them. He faked a cough to break it.

"I better get going" he muttered under his breath while he stuffed his hands stiffly into his pockets. He wanted to knock what the 'Academy' was and he knew just the person to ask. Sadly, it would have to wait for another time since Dudley had ordered so much stuff for him to buy.

"Dudley wants a million things today!" he exclaimed with a soft laugh. "See you Herms!" He waved goodbye and left the door. Of course, he couldn't deny one last fleeting glace at the blonde who sat by the window. In his mind, he tried to remember where he saw that boy before.

. . .

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome Readers!

Hello everyone! This is my newest series and I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. What do you think? It's my first take on a classic fairytale and I'm trying to make it my own story! Thank you to all those who replied in my poll [ see 'Cinderella, the short adaptation' in my profile ] and a majority of you voted for the setting to be in modern times so here you go!

Please leave comments, questions, suggestion or concerns! Also feel free to tell me your ideas for this story! Do you have an insight as to where I could take this too?

Lastly one question that I leave for you;

[ Dominant Harry and Submissive Draco ] or [ Dominant Draco and Submissive Harry ] ?

**REVIEW! **

I still can't decide who tops and who bottoms. Help?

-Arh.581958

**PS. **As for those who liked the Olden Version of the Cinderella remake, stay tuned because after I finish this I might be in the mood to write that version! Rest assured, it will be two completely different series!


	2. Let the Prince be Known

Let the Prince be Known

. . . `

_It's not true what most say that they only met the night of the ball._

Not so long after their meeting, in a place not that far away, Draco had walked into the world he had grown-up in. It was a land of lavish riches, high fashion and luxury. London was in the heart of the fashion industry; singing praises for their talented designers and models alike. This was his world.

Draco stood on the seventh floor deck, overlooking possibly over a hundred people hurrying about below him. Here, in his father's office, he could see almost anything that was happening on the lower levels. This was going to be his world someday—the photo shoots, the magazine spreads, the interviews, the designers and, of course, the drama. One day he'd takeover and rule the Kingdom which his father created.

"Draco" his father's voice sounded from behind him. "You're in my office again" The older blonde said, walking steadily towards the edge of the deck with his hands firmly behind him. His son gave no inclination to reply; instead he looked over the waves of people at work.

"What worries you, my son?" Lucius asked with concern, momentarily shifting his eyes to Draco yet keeping a steady stride.

"Coming of age"

It was at the reply that he did turn to his son; at first, he was speechless. In front of him stood Draco, the heir to the legacy he created. Surely the boy had grown, but he had not expected this much. A slight cough from beside him brought him back to his senses.

Draco was peering at him with curious silver eyes. "Once I said that this would all be yours" he started, motioning to the workers beneath them. "I believe that the time is coming; you are already seventeen, soon you shall need to take a bride who will rule this Kingdom beside you. Do you understand? "

"Yes, I do father, but it's not what concerns me now" Draco answered him with a small smile. "I do not think I am ready" He said, silently telling his father it was the company. "All my life I was raised in riches, yet I do not know what it's like… to live in your world"

"My world?" It was a questioning thought. "Do you mean modeling?" With this, Draco nodded.

One reason why their agency was successful was because of Lucius' eye for raw talent and, biased as he may be as a father, he had seen great potential in his son. Why wouldn't Draco have potential? He had the genome in his artillery and the features to back it up—high cheekbones, great skeletal structure and a slim body. These were all qualities which appealed to both genders.

"Then" Lucius began as if he was pondering "Would you like to try it out?"

Draco blinked, not understanding where this conversation was going. "Father? You baffle me."

At this the man laughed, deep and booming. "How would you like to be a model?"

"What? You mean a photo shoot and everything?!" Draco began to say excitedly, ears immediately reddening. "Don't take me as a fool old man; it cannot all be that easy!"

For once Lucius broke his aristocratic demeanor and slapped his son behind the head with a deep resounding laugh. "You are a fool if you think I would give you a job!" He said, almost in a jest, seeing the boy fume some more. "That was for calling me old" He added.

"What then do you suggest?" Draco wondered, interested now.

"You work for it of course" The man replied nonchalantly as if it really was like eating cake. "You can enter the Academy"

It had been planned since long ago; when the time was right, Draco would enter the Academy as a student. He needed to learn the basic ropes and handle situations from a business perspective while keeping a model's best interest in mind. Before inheriting the throne, he needed to understand what it was like working as a model. But getting there was only the easy part.

Draco nearly dropped to the floor. "The school owned by the most horribly dressed family in all London? Is this some sort of punishment?"

For the most part, Draco never really considered going to the renowned school. It wasn't like it was the _only_ school which provided the education and training that he needed but it was one of the most known. Many of their current supermodels had come from the Academy. It wasn't at all that bad, maybe it was just the people who was running it—the Dursleys.

"No, Draco. That school happens to be founded by a friend of mine. I'd like for you attend, maybe a semester or two"

. . .

Normally he wouldn't be out and about, wandering around the streets of London so merrily. But today was not an ordinary day—it was his birthday. There was no birthday cake, no singing him the birthday song, no gifts, no trinkets and most definitely no celebration back at the house; for today was just like any other day for the Dursleys. Still, Harry kept his head high and sang himself a merry tune for today he would be turning eighteen.

It was sort of a like a magical number to him because it meant that, legally, he was an adult. This opened a whole new world of possibilities for him. He could finally leave his 'adoptive' family and live independently. He planned on using the earning from his designs to rent a small room in a cheap apartment before he could find more permanent settlement.

Harry hummed softly, wearing clothes so casual that he too underdressed to be walking about the streets of London's fashion districts. It's not like he really had a choice—Dudley's clothes were sometimes too far gone to repair when it was handed to him. Besides, he really gave no attention to what wore; it didn't matter to him anyway. All he wanted was to see his godfather.

The man welcomed him with a smile.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically, crushing the younger brunette in a hug. "You're looking more and more like James each passing day!" He said as he let go.

"Uhm… thanks, I guess" Harry muttered back, unsure of what to reply. It had been so long since he had seen the man and even those memories were slowly etching away. Sometimes, he found it hard to remember what they looked like. But from his memories, he wouldn't agree that he looked anything like the stunning man who once entered his dreams. No—he was just too common looking to be compared to that.

"Well then, why don't you come in, ya?" Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and ushered him in. "Remus! Harry's here!" He called out while closing the door behind him.

Sirius lived with his lover, Remus, in a small cozy two-storey home on the out skirts of London. At first they had been manager and model but that relationship slowly grew and prospered. The house was in a small village with very few people who usually kept to themselves and valued privacy greatly. It was a plot of land, moderate in size, which accommodated a garden and a yard. It had clean air, away from the buzz of the city and noise of the crowds. Given the chance, he would have wanted Harry to grow up here.

"Kitchen" A distant voice called out. "The soup is almost ready!"

Following the voice, the two brunettes walked towards the voice with Sirius leading the way and Harry tailing behind him. He had only been inside the kitchen on several occasions but still the layout of the house made it difficult to maneuver in if one was not living here every day. Harry allowed his eyes to drift from painting and photographs hanging on the wall.

"Sirius" He called out softly to the man who was a few paced ahead. Out of all the paintings which decorated the hall, there was one in particular that garnered his attention. Sirius automatically turned his heels to face him. The retired model towered over him by more than a head. "Who are they?" He asked, pointing to an elegantly dressed couple in one of the paintings.

"They—" Sirius began speaking like a father would while explaining to his son. "They are your parents" he said quietly. "That is my best friend James and his wonderful wife Lily"

"They're beautiful" Harry couldn't stop the words from passing his lips. The pair seemed like they were staring at him, eyes boring into his. They both had striking eyes; one brown and the other was a familiar shade of green. "Mama" He whispered. Oh how he remembered those eyes.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Sirius said from beside him and all he could do was nod in response. "Only a woman as feisty as her could enchant James!" He said with a laugh. The name made Harry's eyes drift over to the man standing behind his mother—James Potter. James stood tall, hand on his wife's shoulder as they posed. It was almost an aristocratic air about them.

"Sirius—" a voice called out from the kitchen. "—the mean is getting cold" Remus emerged from the doorway, with a gentle smile on his lips as he greeted the younger brunette. "Hello there Harry"

"Remus" Harry lowered his head in respect, thoughts still on the couple in the painting. How long had it been since he had seen a picture of them in mint condition? The ones in the Dursley's home were burned, torn, crumpled or somehow tarnished and he could never see then both clearly.

Like every good thing which came his way, supper had come to an end and so had his birthday. Soon he would need to go back and surely there would be a scolding. He had enjoyed his time with his godfather and Remus. Why couldn't he have grown-up here? He thought silently, biting his lip in contempt.

"Harry" Sirius brought his mind back into reality. "We have something to tell you" he continued, while Remus exited the dining area. "Have you ever heard of The Academy?"

_It was time for the prince to learn._

Thus Sirius told Harry the story of how The Academy came to be. Harry had been quiet for most of the time, only nodding when questions asked. He sat there and listened—every word that his godfather told him, he absorbed. When the tale was finally done, it was his turn to speak.

"So…?" Harry began, but was unsure of how to say it so he kept quiet.

On cue, Remus re-entered the small library where the pair of brunettes sat. In his hands was a small package, wrapped in brown paper and tied with white ribbon. He handed it to Harry along with an enveloped sealed with wax. It was a letter of admission. "Happy Birthday Harry" The fair-haired man greeted quietly before taking a seat beside his lover. Harry gawked at the two men in front of him. It all seamed surreal—he, Harry Potter, was going to enter a modeling school.

It was going to be a tough school year.

. . .

Being a student in The Academy meant only thing for Harry—dormitories. After years of captivity inside his relative's home, this could be his shot for a little bit of freedom. But it would still take a week or so before he could more out completely. Knowing this, the Dursley's made an extra effort to make his last week as a slave especially; doubling up his workload, adding complains and demands, being more annoying than ever.

Today's task was buying a birthday cake for his cousin—despite the boy's birthday being months away. It only served the purpose of rubbing it in Harry's face that he didn't get a birthday cake. As usual, he was given much less than what he needed; surely a beating would come of it if the product he bought wasn't sufficient. He found himself in a small predicament until a small bakery in one of the alleys.

Two voices could be heard arguing behind the display case. "Hush now dear, it's your turn to watch the shop today" A woman's stern tone said.

"But mom! I don't want to!" Another female's voice argued over the other, this one slightly younger.

"Gineva don't be such a—" A pair of red heads came out from what could be assumed as the kitchen. The elder stopped midsentence when Harry caught her attention. "—pickle" The girl, Gineva, blushed at her mother's comment.

"Good afternoon dear, what can we do for you?" The woman asked sweetly, taking her position behind the counter while her daughter quietly took a stand behind the display case. "Cakes and pastries, all handmade!"

"Uhm..." Harry started dumbly, feeling self-conscious and like he had just walked in on a private argument. "a cake would be great" he said after a short pause then started fiddling with the money inside his pocket, wondering if it was enough.

"A cake then!" The woman exclaimed happily, hushing Harry over towards her daughter and the cakes on display. "Which one would you like?" Harry stared at the assortments laid out before him. There was such an array of color and design, he was worried if the money he had would cover it. They all looked so delicious.

"Try the Fruits in Cream" A boyish voice came from beside him. He wiped the drool that was threatening to spill from the side of his mouth. There was a chuckle, coming form a dark-haired brunette beside him. The boy was a head taller than him, with a striking stature. He was good-looking and a bit rough around the edges. "Wrap it up, Gin" he told the girl behind the counter with familiarity.

"Thanks" Harry mumbled, as the box was wrapped and handed to him.

"Blimey, sorry about that, mate" The boy grinned boyishly, scratching his cheek lightly. He looked embarrassed. "The name's Ron" he finally said, offering Harry a hand to shake.

"Harry" The other responded before shaking Ron's hand. "Thanks for the cake" He muttered again, fingering the ribbons which held the box closed. The boy was a life saver! He could feel his cheeks heating up under the boy's gaze.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked worriedly, looking at him closer. Harry found it a little too close.

"Yeah. Uhm I—I" He began, stuttering a bit as he looked away. "I need to go. My cousin might already be having a fit because of his—uhm—birthday cake." He explained. "See you around" he mumbled as he exited the shop but not before giving Ron one last wave.

"You're both undressing the poor boy with your eyes!" Molly, the woman of the bakeshop, stated. She had just gotten out of the kitchen with a new cake to replace the one Harry had just bought. She placed it on display and rearranged the label card.

"Interesting fellow isn't he?" the girl sighed dreamily from the counter.

"Oh hush, Ginny. Go back to work" Ron answered back, then strode into the kitchens.

. . .

"Hermione, do you have anything new today?" Draco asked as he casually entered the humble boutique. This was one of his favorites among London's finest. By far, this was where he had found the clothing that suited his tastes. He had discovered it, not so long ago when was looking for a present to give his mother. He walked into the shop which was lines with women's apparel when his eyes spotted a tailored men's dress shirt near the back. After that, he became a regular in the store.

"I'm sorry Draco, he hasn't dropped them off yet" Hermione smiled sweetly. She was currently rearranging some of the clothes on the racks. The season was just about to end now and she needed to make room for the new pieces that would soon fill the racks. Draco nodded at her and began surfing through the clothes nonetheless.

He pulled out a shirt and examined it. It was relatively simple in design, but the seams were different. Who could his designer be? There were thousands of people in London, hundreds in the fashion industry; how could be possibly guess? His designer was keen on keeping his identity hidden. "I'd really like to meet him" He breathed out, loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"I'm sure you do, Draco. Your designer is brilliant!" She exclaimed happily.

"What is he like?" Draco wondered aloud, hoping the girl would answer him. He was far too intrigued, far too curious for his own sake—he had been searching for the designer for years now and he still knew nothing! Even just a little bit of information, he would be fine.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know that's against his policy" Hermione scolded from across the space.

"I know" He replied, like it didn't matter to him much. "Surely, you'll persuade him to join this year's showcase?" He motioned with a bit of hope dripping into his voice. "It's been a while since the industry has seen raw talent in a designer" The hopefulness was clearly evident in his voice and Hermione had to force herself not to giggle. Sometimes the Malfo heir could be pretty cute.

"Perhaps I could mention it to him" She hid the small grin forming on her lips.

"By the way" Draco started "Where's the boy who was supposed to work here part-time?" He inquired nonchalantly, remembering the last time he had visited. There was a brunette, a messenger, in The Academy's linen winter jackets in the middle of summer. God that must have been hot to wear! He didn't notice Hermione's hitched breath; she was standing too far away.

"Oh him?" Hermione tried to fake aloofness. "I have him on some errands; buying come clothes and such" She lied through her teeth and mimicked a smile. Silently, she prayed that Draco would not recognize her anxiety.

"Ahh. I see" Draco mumbled back, uncaring. He had only wanted a bit of small talk but found the topic to be uninteresting. The shop grew silent and neither said a word after that.

Draco soon left after buying a couple of shirts. He bid her good bye with a promise to return once the new collections were on display. It was rumored that his designer would release a more than one for the next season's trend and he was definitely excited. He was, after all, going to need a new wardrobe when the semester in The Academy started.

The bells of the boutique rang and in came Harry with a binder in hand. "Hermione!" Harry greeted as he entered through the wooden threshold. "I've brought the new designs" He stated, seeming uncaring if anyone heard him. Well, at this hour, no one would except for his female companion. He walked across the dimply lit area with stealth. He had practiced such a skill during all the years he had worked for the Dursleys.

He had to practice going around the house as quietly as possible, better if he was undetected by its other occupants. Vernon, his uncle, would have made a fit if any of their visitors had seen Harry. He spent his nights alone in a small attic space which doubled as storage. Before that, he had lived inside an even smaller cupboard during his younger years but as he grew so did his need to a bigger space. He moved when he was twelve years old.

At five to eleven, there were very few people on the streets in this part of town. Most were either in the red light district or enjoying themselves with English cuisines on the other side of town. Shops were closing, prepping their work for tomorrow's influx of customers. Some were tidying up their stocks and inventory, especially since the new season was about to begin.

"In here, Harry!" Hermione's voice called out to him, hushed by the many walls which separated them. Harry complied, walking towards the storage room where he found his ginger haired friend packaging some boxes.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, peering into one of the boxes only to have his hand slapped away.

"Bugger, you'll spoil the surprise" Hermione told him playfully before placing the box she was wrapping into his hands. "Here, you can these are for you" She said, hoping that Harry wouldn't decline this time. She had tried more than once to give him clothing but the brunette was too stubborn to accept charity. It wasn't charity really; it was her way of saying thanks for the customers that his designs brought in. Since the first of his collections was displayed, her revenue had grown two fold.

"Hermione" Harry tried to reason, unwilling to take the parcel. But the girl was as stubborn as he.

"No, Harry" She said firmly. "I insist. It's not everyday this is not even a fourth of what you deserve"

Harry smiled back at her weakly then nodded. "Thanks Hermione" He mumbled, unsure of how to accept the gift. He had always wanted to receive a bit of blessing after all the hardships that the Drusleys put him through but at the same time he had always been afraid—he didn't know what his uncle would do to the things given to him. Surely, the man would throw it away and give him yet another beating.

Carefully, he undid the ties and took a peek inside the box. "Hermione" He voice out in shock. "You can't be serious" he gawked at the assortment of clothes inside the box. Some were designer, some were department store bought but he could see the effort Hermione had put into pulling it all together.

"I can take this…" He finally bit out after sometime. Hermione only smiled.

"Nonsense, Harry." The girl cooed "it's yours and if you don't take it home, you're going to disappoint me" Of course, it would work. If there was one thing which Harry could never do that was disappointing a friend. She used the last card and it worked!

"Okay" Harry sighed. "Thank you"

"It's not everyday that I can help a friend who's going off into an elite school!" She jested, prodding him with an elbow playfully. "Here" She continued "Some better fitting shoes"

. . .

Draco had changed schools before. When he was young, he opted to accompany his father wherever business needed him to be. Moving wasn't the least bit difficult for him. He had been in Milan, in Paris, in Barcelona and even in Asia but his favorite had always been in London—the town of Soldier. Yes, he remembered it. Twelve years ago a boy promised to be his soldier, that boy was his first real friend even if it was only a short while.

He sighed; shifting back more comfortably against the leather covered car seat. He wondered what his new school would be like. Many of the Kingdom's models were recruited fresh from the school; he had seen raw intensity in the pictures they produced. There was something completely different from Academy bred models to those from other origins. This was his chance to find out.

All his life, he had lived in a life of luxury. He lived in his father's shadow and watched the fashion industry in all its glory and tar. He knew this was where he wanted to be but he wanted to earn a place for himself. He was not just Draco Malfoy—son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy and one day he would fine his reason for entering this world.

The car stopped and he excited. Taking his gym bag and white travel bag, he made his first steps into a new school year. There were few students littering about campus. This was because he was a week earlier than the usual student. He wanted sometime to explore the new place before he settled in.

Students usually come in the latter part of next week. The entrance ceremony would be held first before the students were separated into year levels and eventually into classrooms. Dormitory room assignments were already given upon registration. His room was one-two-seven, 127. He would be sharing it with a roommate but it was against school policies to give the name prior to the opening formalities.

"Great" he muttered to himself in distaste "I could paired off with a weirdo"

. . .

The Academy was not as he expected. It was a great distance away from town blocked by hills, mountains and fields from view of the city. It was enclosed in high pitch-black cast iron fences with only one gate for security reasons. The school emblem was embossed on the wooden gates and a simple arch label read 'The Academy'. Around it was a vast open space, still undeveloped and will remain such since it also belonged to the school.

Inside was not what he expected either. He imagined a castle behind the double gate, one that looked ancient and surreal but what he got were buildings and open spaces. The in-campus dormitories were near the back potion of the estate. It had a main common area, wherein students of both genders could interact, then parted into a division for sleeping quarters—males on the east side and females on the west.

Harry walked slowly, studying the scenery while he pulled his stroller back. He only had two bags with him; one was a backpack containing his utilities and a small chest for his clothes which he pulled around in a stroller. He gulped; this was definitely not a society he belonged in. He wondered briefly, how he could survive this for a year.

"Harry!" Remus greeted him with a smile. "Welcome to your home for the next two years!"

After retiring, Remus Lupin took a job offering at The Academy. He was one of the many teachers who came from the fashion world and wanted to create an influence on the next generation. He was currently teaching Etiquette which was basically how to present oneself to a possible client. His lover, Sirius, also taught in the school; his subject was called PR, short for Public Relations, which taught students basic personality development tools such as intrapersonal relationships, charisma and etiquette.

"Hi Lupin" Harry greeted back awkwardly. He was not really close with the man he knew only as his uncle's lover and now he was supposed to be his teacher! It created an odd air about them and he was feeling unsure of himself.

"Remus" The man corrected then patted him on the back gently. "I'm sure you're a natural at it" He tried to convince the boy with a smile but it didn't appease Harry's anxiety one bit. The boy was still as nervous as ever.

Remus explained to him the basics. The Academy had most of the basic academic curriculum with the addition of its specialized courses. The special curriculum was designed by Lily and James back in the day. It included subjects which focused more on fashion as an industry. However, there were courses where year level didn't matter; such as Runway, PR, Posing, Projection and Languages. All these were a few of the specialized courses which the school offered, with exception to the last which was determined by the students' comprehension of the five primary languages: French, Spanish, Russian and German.

Remus also explained the living arrangements. Sleeping quarters had two occupants each room, meaning Harry would have to share with someone else. Year levels didn't matter in the dorms; one could be paired with someone from a different year. They also had a prefect, a student who looked after the dorms.

"Wow" He mumbled when he saw his quarters. Each room was had an upper portion which was large enough to serve as the second sleeping area; below it was the shower room and kitchenette. The room was humbly sized and had ample space to live it. Harry was already thankful for a bed to sleep in and this room was luxury to him when compared to the gangly attic he was used to.

He looked around and spotted a think while travel bag on the lower bed but his roommate was nowhere in sight. 'I guess, he must be exploring as well' He thought quietly before taking a deep breath and carrying his chest to the upper deck. He was provided with a double sized bed, a cabinet and hooks to place his uniform.

"Yes!" he sighed, falling backwards and letting his back rest on the soft mattress.

. . .

There were a couple of male voices which stirred Harry from his sleep.

"Blimey, you don't suppose it's true?"

"I hear he was coming here this school year."

"Really? You ought to watch your tongue."

"I'm as sure as I can be! I heard the ladies in the registrar gossiping amongst themselves."

"Gossip is often bullock, you know."

"I think this one is reliable."

"Pickle sticks. Harry—Harry Potter?"

Harry began to stir when his name was called. He barely coughed out a response but it sounded more like a groaning noise. "Who's there?" He patted around his bed until he felt the familiar brush of cold metal.

"You didn't tell me that you were Harry Potter!" He could faintly make out a blurry tall figure standing over his bed. It took him a few minutes before identifying the person who said it.

"Ron?" He said groggily, mind still flooded with sleep.

"Fancy meeting you here, mate. I didn't know you were a student." Ron greeted him, hand stretched and big wide grin on his face.

Ronald Weasley, affectionately called Ron, was year three student of the Academy. He entered the school on scholarship when he was recruited by Sirius Black during his first year. He transferred to the school with renewed hopes of becoming a good model. He was strongly built from the carrying he used to do around the London markets and quite tall. The only quirk he had were his freckled kissed cheeks.

"I'm not. Not before. Just transferred." Harry mumbled back the response. Slowly, but surely, his mind was waking up from sleep. He could not tell that Ron was not alone; there was another behind him. "Hello" he greeted the unknown person with a sheepish smile.

"Oh sorry mate" Ron apologized, blushing at the fact that he was being rude. He forgot to introduce his companion. "The sandy haired one is Seamus"

"Heya! The name is Finnegan, Seamus Finnegan" The boy held out a hand for Harry to shake. Seamus Finnegan was Irish. He entered the school also during first year because of his mother's dying wishes. His mother was impregnated by his father during a fashion tour in Ireland but he refused to marry her. Seamus luckily was allowed to use his father's surname. It was his mother's dream of him reaching the top and he wanted to get it for her.

"Harry" The sleepy brunette introduced.

"Seamus and I were going into the town for dinner. Would you like to join us? It'll be a nightmare to get out of the campus once school officially starts." Ron invited excitedly. He never imagined meeting the handsome brunette from the bakery again. Surely his sister would be envious! He can't wait to rub it in her face. He did have a reputation of being the mischievous older brother to uphold.

Harry was a little hesitant to reply.

"Come on, Harry. It's not everyday you meet a new friend." Seamus encouraged. The young Irishman had already grown comfortable to the brunette's presence. Somehow, the warm welcome made Harry comfortable too and he nodded.

"Give me a minute to change" He said, hopping off the bed and pulling on a sweater over his t-shirt. Night time in London was often cold, for him anyway. The trio walked towards the door when a gleam of white caught Harry's eye.

"What about my roommate?" He wondered, looking over to Ron and Seamus for their opinion. He really didn't want to leave a bad impression, especially knowing that he could get an upperclassman as a roommate.

'Maintain a low profile' those were his uncle's last worlds of advice on his birthday. He really wanted to follow them. He would be spending one year with a boy he knew nothing about and if it didn't start on the right foot, it would spell disaster!

Ron and Seamus looked at each other before bursting into a fit of chuckles. "You don't need to mind him Harry." Ron said quite confidently as they walked long the halls.

"He's probably just a freshman since we aren't familiar with his luggage" Seamus added. Harry nodded again, giving one last look before closing the door. He could feel a pull in his stomach when he closed the door. Who would he be?

"My roommate" Harry quipped up after sometime. They were already seated in a local restaurant which was affordable but had good quality food. He remembered passing it often in his youth but only dreaming of entering it. Now he was here and he could barely believe it. It was like living a dream; he really didn't want to wake up.

"Hmm?" Both boys mumbled between bites of food. Harry laughed at the sight. The tandem seemed like they were twins! They ate the same, moved the same and dressed the same. They even finished each other's sentences. At times Harry felt a little bit of a loner between he two, he was the newbie and only starting to adapt to this new world.

"What about him?" Seamus was the first to choke his food down with a gulp of water. Compared to Ron, he held a bit more sophistication. He chewed his food and swallowed—a bit. It was part of his upbringing after all; his mother would never allow him to act inappropriately.

"Do you know anything about him?" Harry curiously stated, grabbing hold a potato and eating it. He only had one plate of food. He wasn't used to picking his dinner and having a full course for him to consume alone. Always, he had been fed scraps by his foster family and on rare occasions he was fed a healthy meal by his uncle. A bit amount of food was too much for his stomach.

"Probably just another bloke." It was Ron who replied. "Don't know too much about him."

"It's rumored that he moves around a lot because of his father" Seamus said in a hushed tone. One would never know who could be listening. In London's high class fashion society, the people on top had eyes and ears everywhere. One should know when to keep quiet.

"Why are you asking?" Ron inquired, mumbling through chicken and meatballs which he was golfing down like a horse. He had only begun eating like this when he entered the Academy with full scholarship. He was also awarded with an allowance which he shared with his family. Being a model was his one way ticket to helping his family and he would do anything to achieve it.

"I'm curious. I want to meet him"

. . .

When Draco entered the room, his trained eyes caught a glimpse of the newly added luggage—his roommate had arrived. Still, he had no clue who it could be. He felt a bubble of anxiety build up in his stomach. He knew he had gotten an upperclassman as a roommate and he was worried about it. He once ready online blogs about students who had upperclassmen as roommate; some were bullied to the extent that they dropped out, some were abused and others were even raped. He shivered.

"Keep calm Draco" he told himself over and over again but the images kept coming. Hands gripped his body, yanked his pants down and did unmentionable and disgraceful things to him. No one would be there to help him. He forced himself to shrug it off.

Today he had gone exploring. He went to the school library and got reference materials about historical figures in the industry. One of the books was about his family—the Kingdom and the legacy which his father had created. He felt pride swell up in his chest and at the same time anxiety. How could he ever uphold the family name?

He also did a bit of research about the school. His father once mentioned that it was founded by a dear friend and he wanted to know who that friend was. He learned about the Academy's past; it was founded nearly twenty years ago by a couple names James and Lily Potter. They were on top of their trade but died at a young age. They left this school as their legacy.

Draco fell asleep before he could finish reading.

* * *

**Quick notes between a Pencil and an Eraser:**

**Pencil:** You know, I'm really sorry.  
**  
Eraser:** For what? You didn't do anything wrong.  
**  
Pencil:** I'm sorry, 'cause you get hurt because of me. Whenever I make a mistake, you're always there to erase it. But as you make my mistakes vanish, you lose a part of yourself. You get smaller and smaller every time.  
**  
Eraser:** That's true, but I don't really mind. You see, I was made to do this. I was made to help you whenever you do something wrong. Even though, one of these days, I know I'll be gone and you have to replace me with a new one, I'm actually happy with my job. So please, stop worrying. I hate seeing you sad

. . .

**Author's Notes:**

Heya Readers!

Thank you for your patience in waiting for the second chapter. I apologize for the very long wait. My academics has been killing me and I'm so glad that I've had a weeks rest and could continue writing. Hopefully I can update this before the month ends because I have a lot of free time. Yay!

Please leave comments, questions, suggestion or concerns! Also feel free to tell me your ideas for this story! Do you have an insight as to where I could take this too?

**REVIEW!**

I still can't decide _who tops and who bottoms_. Help?

-Arh.581958

. . .

**THIS PAGE HAS BEEN EDITED: **

Minor corrections with the location of The Academy and curriculum changes.


	3. Faith, A Godmother's Will

Faith, A Godmother's Will

. . .

_Not all fairytales were purely of tragedy. _

As it turns out, his roommate would be the inquisitive blonde customer from Hermione's shop. Harry found himself a bit reluctant about the sleeping arrangements. Not that he wasn't happy to have a friendly face as a companion; he was slightly worried about the boy's ties to the outside world.

Since meeting in the boutique on their first encounter, he had already denied any connections to the school and the designs all together. It was odd if he suddenly showed up on campus—as a student, no less!

He sighed, surrendering to the fact that he would have to face the lad who was currently nestled on top of the sheets. He shook his head in displeasure; surely the blonde would catch a cold in this condition. It was cold out tonight and not all the heating systems were fully functional as of present.

The room was a tad below ideal temperature and to prove it Harry released a visible shiver. He moved to place his own set of blankets on the sleeping boy, careful not to rouse the said male from slumber.

What was his name again? He tried to recall from the previous meeting at the store but Hermione never mentioned it. The boy was dead to the world; Harry took the risked studying unguarded features more closely. Blondie, as Harry referred to him, was a looker albeit being a little baby-faced. There was still some roundness from youth that would harden when the boy matured. Briefly, Harry wondered if they had met somewhere before. He had an itching feeling of familiarity that he couldn't explain.

"Bugger me that" He mumbled to himself as he moved about the room quieter than a mouse. "I get you as a roommate, it must be destiny" He finished with a mix of sarcasm and relief before flopping onto his own bed.

The cool sheets quickly kissed his exposed skin and he felt himself relaxing. He was not used to this yet—the accommodation, the people and most of all the freedom. The restrictions were there but not as suffocating as the ones under his relative's discretion.

Living under his Uncle's roof had been a living hell. It was torturous beyond anyone's imagination. He exhaled a heavy breath when he remembered those hard knuckles making contact with his flesh and the harsh leather of the man's belt welting over his skin.

Thankfully those days were over now. He will be living here at the dorms over the school year and stay over at his godfather's residence over the summer. He smiled at the thought of feeling like he had a real family for once.

Still in deep thought, he rolled over to his side and a caught a flash of blonde hair in the process. Another train of questions flooded his wits. Without doubt the younger lad would be asking questions about this and it was probable that he would uncover the previous alibi. How could he possibly explain his presence in the school without alerting unwanted suspicion about himself?

There were already two people who knew about his parentage and the word was definitely going to spread once the year started. Sirius was adamant about keeping his linage under wraps—at least for the time being.

His mind wandered as far as his imagination was wide. Soon, the dark haired adolescent began to feel the day's exhaustion catching up while stretched over the massive cushion. The adrenaline which had previously fueled his brain dwindled and the call of slumber became far too great to ignore.

He also felt the cold air caressing his skin, slowly soaking into his under-insulated clothing. Most people would have found this situation greatly unacceptable but for Harry it was normal to feel the chill in his sleep. Green eyes took cover behind heavy lids and he drifted into the land of dreams.

. . .

"What the hell are you doing here?" A fierce growl came. Harry awoke with a jolt, feeling an impending weight suddenly above him. He was too sleep-ridden to form any coherent response. He groaned then the question came again, more fiercely. "Why are you here?"

He could feel the cold seeping from the hands that gripped his collar and shivered. _Where am I again? _He vaguely remembered. Yesterday Lupin brought him to the school—that's right; the Academy! He woke up slight more alert.

"The Academy" he barely rasped due to the restraints on his throat. His assailant didn't seem satisfied as the grip tightened, choking him even more. It was growing harder and harder to breathe; he could feel the sharp pelvis digging into his painfully.

"Yes, we've established that you moron." A hiss was drawn near his face but without his trusty specks he couldn't see his captor. "Now tell me—" His head was jerked backwards. "What business do you have _here_?"

A strand of platinum hair. _Blondie!_, his mind called out. That's right; he faintly registered remembering his roommate.

"I study here!" He bit out, feeling the disorientation caused by his attacker's rough shaking. He silently praised whoever decorated their rooms for the soft mattresses. His head didn't hurt so much thanks to the cushioning. But it was still a lot of discomfort.

"Liar!" the voice accused him. Slowly his senses were coming back to him; he faintly recognized the voice—at least the tone. He'd heard it from somewhere before quite recently. "You're nothing but a mere messenger boy! You can't possibly be a student here!"

The words sprang to him like open water. In a flash he recognized the voice and realized exactly _who_ was on top of him. 'Shit' he cursed under his breath. He needed to handle this well for his identity to be kept secret. He searched his brain thinking of an excuse.

"I'm a… uhm.." He unconsciously bit his lip. What would he say? That apparently he was the only son and heir to the prestigious couple who founded the school and he only found out recently was because of his godfather? That all throughout his life his step-family kept it hidden from him? Forcing him into isolation so that he could never take his claim?

"What?" the blonde gritted from above him. The boy was keeping him firmly planted on the bed with legs on either of his side. He registered their positions—it was awkward one and he blushed. There was no way to topple them over without causing the other injury. "Are you going to lie to me again?"

There was more hurt than annoyance in that voice. Harry felt drawn to it. It was the same feeling he had after finding out his heritage; he didn't like it one bit—he didn't want anyone else to feel it too. He didn't like the lies he was forced to swallow. He despised the Dursley's for they hid his true linage from him.

"I'm in a scholarship" _so to speak_. That wasn't technically a lie. "I'm only starting this year."

As his words faded into the air the hands on his collar loosened until finally they were gone. Harry breathed in relief but the boy was still straddling his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, the boy was light for his built—uncomfortable, maybe, since he wasn't used to intimate touches.

This was too intimate to him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"So why did you lie to me?" It was spoken very softly. He could hear the hint of hurt that was underlying in those words.

Harry gulped and apologetically said "I'm sorry" but didn't expound. He couldn't at the moment; from the confusion, the secrecy his was bound to or the slender body on top of his—he wasn't sure which. For a moment molten grey eyes lightened but abruptly darkened once more.

"So tell me…" hot breath ghosted over his skin, their faces were drawn closely. The heat of the boy's body flooded through his clothes, causing Harry to shift in discomfort. The blonde seemed to realize the other's awkwardness and a feral smirk formed on his lips. "What's your name messenger boy?"

"It's Harry" the brunette could barely choke out just as the blonde seated back, pressing they hips closer together. It made him gasp. "I'm H-H-Harry" he said again, gritting his teeth. It was one thing to be trapped in a compromising position and it was another to have your assailant using it to his advantage.

Draco was slimmer, definitely, but still a few inches taller than him. The height proved to be an advantage as the blonde swooped down, once more bringing their faces in close proximity. "Harry" He tested the sound of the name on his tongue. "Harry… hmm, there's something missing"

For a few moments he thought. There was something peculiar about this boy; something familiar and strange—like they met before. Draco shook his head; of course he knew were they had met before! In _La Boutique_, his frequent shop; that's exactly were they met before but something was still off and it was nagging him.

"What about yours?" The other's voice brought him back to reality. "You never told me your name. It's only fair" he said stubbornly, no longer fighting the restrains. The blonde didn't really weigh much and the weight wasn't really _that_ uncomfortable—plus, he feared, further stimulation caused by his twisting about might cause other unnecessary problems.

"It's Draco. But what's it to you?"

The younger was caught of guard when the boy below him laughed, an oddly deep laugh which resonated across the tan body. He was frozen; he had never heard a laugh so—carefree. Being brought up in a world of high society, every movement, laugh, caress or actions was looked upon with intense scrutiny. Growing up, never did he hear something as joyous.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked very slowly, easing away from the body below him. There was no use pinning his roommate down but the insecurities he held was what kept him in place. He needed, at the least, to think that he was in control of the situation despite the fact that he was desperately loosing it.

In the darkness, Draco could see nothing but the outline of his companion. The other boy looked calm, body stiff as a board underneath him. "It's a funny name. I've never heard of it before. Do tell me, where does it come from?" It came as another surprise to him. Most people, because of his status, bowed to the name and gave it respect. Even his peers always just seemed to acknowledge it. Nonetheless he found himself answering.

"It's a constellation." He said, finding himself suddenly shying away from the other boy. No one, aside from family ever knew this. "I was named from a constellation just like my mother and most of her family. Draco also means _dragon_ in Latin."

"Do you like Dragons, no? Because you're named after one?" Draco could only blatantly stare at the boy lying down on the bed. This one—this, no, Harry, was a special one. For the first time, their eyes locked as he could only feel their breaths hitch and he could only hear the sound of their breathing.

_Why are you so different? _

"You…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words on the tip of his tongue. "You… don't know who I am, do you?" He questioned, this time his voice was softer and no longer demanding. He released the long forgotten fists he had clenched on the boy's collar, carefully eyeing the faint red bruise marring the tanned neck.

Another chuckle was the response.

Harry tried his best to put on the most nonchalant expression he could muster as he caught back his breath. "No I don't. Should I?" It was an innocent question. He lifted his face so that he could gaze on the blonde's once more. Tenderly he lifted a calloused hand over the seemingly perfectly skin. "Should I know who you are?"

Draco gritted his teeth behind closed lips and said. "No. I don't see why a lowlife like you should." The words tasted foul in his mouth after he said it but there was no taking it back. He jerked away from the brunette's touch and stomped off the bed, pulling on his slippers before he descended down the staircase.

Harry sat up, hurt reflected in his eyes as he watched the other boy shuffle into his own bed. It was interesting, he thought, very interesting; show the lad equal passion as he closes himself away. He never knew the joys of teasing another person but right now it felt completely entertaining.

"Draco!" He called loud enough to get a reaction before the blonde could fall into slumber. His action was rewarded by the said boy glaring at him from below.

"What?" the question was snarled back. It only made Harry chuckle even more.

"Hand me back my blanket why don't ya? It's freezing up here." As Draco glared from his bed, it was only then that he realized that he had two sheets covering his form. The brunette had given him _his_ blanket! And he had been rude! He cursed at himself and blushed at the same time.

Without another word, the blanket was thrown upward and Harry caught it by the edge. A muffled "Thanks" was heard but no response came. Harry smiled; when blondie was asleep he was an angel but an absolute pain in the bullocks when awake. He exhaled a deep breath, swishing the blanket over himself. It had a faint scent of vanilla to it and soon he was brought to peaceful sleep.

. . .

"Wake up cub"

Harry snorted in his sleep, swatting the offending hand away. He curled further into the sweet smelling blanket around him and purred with contentment. He loved sleeping in especially since he could not do it very often. There was no Vernon today; no Petunia, no Dudley, no Dursley's in general! Yes, it was definitely a very good day to sleep in. Classes were still a few weeks away.

"I don't think he wants to be woken up, Moony. What should we do?" The dark-haired brunette mumbled to his companion. Sirius and Remus were currently standing in Harry's part of the room, attempting and failing to wake the boy up. The said boy slept like the living dead when he wanted to.

"Perhaps we _should _let him sleep in? School hasn't even started and you're waking him at this hour." Remus replied with a gentle smile towards his lover. One could hear Sirius whine is response with a small pout forming on his lips before he said anything. He desperately looked back towards the other and spoke.

"But _Remi_…"He complained towards the lighter haired brunette. "This might be the _last_ time we get to spend with him before school starts! You know how tough it'll be to keep our connections to him a secret if we keep meeting. Remember that we both decided to keep distance from the pup once the semester begins…" He trailed off, shooting his lover a desperate look.

Remus sighed before chuckling very softly. "I know you wanted to be there for him, Siri, I did too. But Dumbledore placed him in the care of Lily's relatives." He looked intently into Sirius's eyes, their eyes communicated in all seriousness whilst they kept their faces placid. "You're his godfather, I am too by our relation, at least that's the way I feel, and I can't say I fully understand how you feel but I can assure you that it's pretty close."

Dumbledore had been one of the Potter's most trusted realties. Since the untimely death of James and Lily Potter, he was forced to place their child in the Dursley's care because there was no trace of any last will and testament. James had no known next of kin; Sirius, the man's best friend, was the closest. Sadly brotherhood, in this case, was not thicker than blood.

Somehow, despite the Dursley's fierce disapproval, the pair managed to sneak into Harry's life. At first, it was gifts during Christmases, birthdays and other holidays. And as the years passed by, they were finally allowed to meet Harry when the boy was ten. The Dursleys were called away on business as they explain and didn't want Harry's company with them.

Sirius and Remus knew it was a vacation which they didn't want the boy to _ruin_ but they gladly took him in for the month. Since then they have been meeting the boy, often times, in secret. They were terribly distressed at the lad's state of famish and vowed to one day take him. But sadly, they never could for the Dursleys were the boy's guardians legally.

"We should have never let him stay in that horrid place, ya know. We could have given him a better life. We could have raised him." Sirius moaned with sadness lacing his voice. He regretted the fact that he just watched as Harry suffered in the hands of so called _family_. "He could have been great. He could have followed James' footsteps. I mean look at him! He looks just like my best friend, Remi…"

By this time, Remus had an arm-full of Sirius cradled to his chest as he cooed his lower from the breakdown. He whispered gentle words and touched the man's back tenderly. "I know, Sirius. I know." He repeated the words over and over again as the man calmed down. "He still could be. Look at him; he's so young and he has so much potential. It's not too late. We aren't too late, love."

Sirius shook his head. "I was like a brother to James'. Why couldn't they have given Harry to us instead?" He whimpered quietly, gripping the other's shoulders so fiercely that they might bruise. He would tend to those later because right not he needed an answer. "Why couldn't we keep Harry?"

Remus bit the inside of his lips and looked away darkly. He knew why; he knew exactly why Harry's custody wasn't given to his lover and him. Even if they would have gladly given up their jobs to care for the child. The world still didn't look too kindly upon homosexual despite the fact that they were a large part of the industry. He didn't answer.

"It's because we are what we are, aren't we? Because were in-love… because we're male. It's unspeakable, isn't it Remi?" Sirius' hateful words were painful but true. Social services would never allow them to keep a child. "Even if we would have been a better family for Harry?"

Remus could only nod. "Yes, love. Even if we could have been a better family for him. It's because we're different. We're a special kind of love." He soothed over his lover as gentle as he could. On the outside, Sirius was taller, stronger and broader but inside he was like a child—a child with a dark past as well. He knew the pain all to well. On the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Harry shifting. "Hush now love. Harry's waking up."

They moved apart with Remus wiping the last drops of tears from his lover's eyes. He gave the man one of his most tender smile and kissed him on the nose. "I once promise that I would never let you cry. Forgive me, Sirius?" The other brunette looked up at him and let out a small stifle. He took the paler hand into his and kissed it. On cue, Harry was re-welcomed into the world of the conscious.

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry mumbled groggily as he faintly heard the voices over him. Gingerly he opened his blurry eyes and as expected he saw only blurry images. He swiped around the bedside table for his glasses and continued to prod them as soon as he had them on.

"Good morning cub!" Sirius greeted the boy brightly putting on a face that didn't show any traces of his earlier breakdown. "Good morning my boy. Good to see you up, ya?" Remus added from behind him.

"What are doing in my room?" He asked out of pure curiosity at the situation. "Isn't it dangerous for Draco to see you here?"

Sirius momentarily looked dumbfounded. "Draco?" He repeated the name but not at all recognizing it until his partner whispered in his ear. "Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son."

"Ahh!" Sirius jubilantly exclaimed. "The blonde boy's your roommate, ya? The lad got shipped off with his father for the rest of the week so Moony and I are free to see you any time we want!" He said, flinging his arms around the boy in a very Sirius-like gesture of affection. The tall brunette was known for his touchy, hug-monster-like qualities.

Remus caught Harry's eyes whist the boy was in a bone-crushing hug. "Sorry to wake you, Harry, but Sirius want us to into a little shopping trip in town today. He utterly insists since it will be about mid-term before we get some time for the three of use once the semester starts."

"Alright" Harry nodded. "But we don't really need to buy anything right?"

"Of course, lad. We can just go browse through the store if you like" was Remus while Sirius had another idea in mind. "No! We need buy you new dress robes for the school's opening ball! What you have Harry, is utter trash, if you don't mind me saying. The Dursley's sense of fashion is absolutely revolting! As my godson, even if the others won't know it, it is not acceptable!"

"Forgive us Harry. Siri here had been really excited to see you out of those rags and get you into some proper clothing" Remus shot the boy an apologetic look. "Will you please let him have what he wants today? I assure you I'll be getting the worse of it tonight if you don't."

Harry turned his gaze from his godfather to the man he came to accept as his second godfather and paled nearly two shades lighter. "Robes…? Opening ball…? At the start of school…? Won't the Dursley's be there?" He said brokenly through deep breaths. "Y-Y-You can't p-oss-ssibly l-l-let me g-go, right?"

But Remus shook his head. "Sorry my boy, all students are requested to be of attendance by school policy. It'll be the first test to determine who would be this year's batch of model trainees."

"All important people in the fashion industry will be invited. This is the students chance to know the people they would be most likely working with in the future and a chance to get a glimpse of what it's like when you're actually in the business. But don't worry, cub. The Dursleys never come to these balls because the dean never invites them!" Sirius laughed the last part off, making Harry smile.

"Alright, Harry. Get dressed and be down in ten minutes, ya?" Remus threw one last look at the boy before pulling Sirius down the stairs.

. . .

_The second encounter with the prince_,

By the end of the week, most of the dormitories were filled up. Students from various parts of Europe flocked for a chance to be part of this year's batch of trainees. Most were returning students from previous years who wanted another chance to convince the higher administration to look a second time. They all yearned to prove that they had the potential to be part of the fashion world.

Finally the day of the opening ball arrived with much jitters from Harry. It was the talk of the school of the last week. The blonde never returned to their rooms, Harry was thankful for the moments of privacy it provided him. According to his godfather, the boy was with his own father away for urgent business and preparations.

Ron and Seamus were enthusiastically swapping trade secrets which they both knew. Though equally ecstatic about joining the said conversations, Harry had no secrets to share because he was so unfamiliar with the fashion worlds. He only had the very few pieces of advice from his two godfathers and happily shared it with his friends.

With several heavy breaths, Harry strode into the colossal banquet hall in the school's estates. He was dressed not to kill but, rather, to please. He was formally dressed from head to toe in the latest tuxedo suit of the season, care of his godfather Sirius, a pair of sleek black leather shoes and a gold and red tie from Remus. He also had a dark crimson red handkerchief in his breast pocket.

This year's celebration was a bit different from the previous ones because the Kingdom had offered to sponsor. Talent scouts, models and other officials of the agency were in attendance this year making the playing field a little tougher. The gesture proved to strengthen the relationship of the school and the agency.

Immediately Harry felt the familiar surge of adrenaline course through his veins as he entered the lowly lit space filled with mellow tunes. He realized, once the doors closed behind him, that this was too familiar—it was something from his childhood. He gripped his head and hissed in pain. He could remember his mother and his father bringing him here.

"Mama…" he gripped his temples a little tighter. "Papa…" He moaned with anguish. His skin felt clammy. His body suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time. His breath was short. His eye sight got worse then usual. The world seemed to blur into a million different objects all at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Harry flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Through the pain he recognized the familiar color of red hair but the voice was too different. He spoke the name nonetheless, hoping to the gods that the man would help him else he might faint in the middle of the hall.

"Ron?" He groaned, now clutching the hand for support. His head was pounding like never before. It felt like memories hammering away at the protective wall of his subconscious that were trying to get out. "Argh!" He muffled a scream with his arm, slinging it across his mouth as he let out another wail of pain.

"Sorry mate. I'm his brother." The stranger guided him to the nearest seat available. "Here, take a seat. I'll go fetch some water and hopefully my brother. I'll take your jacket off, ya? Air will do you good… looks like you need it." His jacket was shrugged off without a fight and the stranger left. "I'll get you water. Be back in a few"

Harry felt himself nodding but the rest had grown fuzzy. A cup was pushed into his hands moments later. He took the generously offered container and drank. Beads of sweat were rolling over his forehead. A damp cloth was pressed against his temple. He sighed in pleasure. "Thanks" He managed to say hoarsely. It took him minutes to recover. His tie was loosed and hung lazily around hi neck.

"Nice to see you're better" The voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw the Ron-colored hair that didn't belong to Ron. He looked at the new fellow strangely and the man chuckled. "Sorry. Excuse me for being a rude one; the name's Charlie Weasley. I'm Ron's older brother. You must know him ya? You said his name when I caught you looking pale."

Harry blushed; he had just let a random bloke nurse him better. "I-I-I…" his voice broke off from embarrassment. He used the damp cloth as a make-shift shield to hide the bottom of his face, trying to save himself but the man was grinning even more.

"You're a cute one, aren't ya?" Charlie teased, earning yet another blush from the poor brunette who saw beside him on the round table. "What's your name?" But he was cut off when another red-head popped into the scene with a wrinkled forehead.

"Harry!" It was Ron, trying to make his way through the crowd. "Charlie! What are you doing to him?" His eyes narrowed as he glared as his brother keenly then looked to his friend with concern. "He hasn't been buggering you, ay mate?" He stepped between the two protectively.

Harry shook his head fiercely. "He wasn't, Ron. I was feeling light-headed and you brother actually helped me." He explained with a blush, looking down with a hint of embarrassment. His usual episodes weren't as bad as today. He didn't know why his body was acting up. There was just something so familiar about the whole arrangement of the hall.

"Thanks… uhm, Charlie" He said weakly at the older man then smiled to his friend. "I was just feeling a bit off, that's all Ron. Nothing big to worry about ya?" He comforted despite the fact that he was still feeling a bit fatigued. Ron was already crouched down to Harry's side, eyeing the brunette from a low angle.

"Are ya sure mate? I could take you to the Infirmary if you wanna rain check tonight" The red-head tried, patting Harry's knees for good measure. He looked closely over those tired looking emerald eyes by his friend shook his head. In the corner of his eye he saw his brother still hovering over them. "And you can bugger off Charlie. I call dibs on this one."

"Alright little brother" His older brother chuckled playfully then turned his heel to leave. But not before he said his parting words. "I say you brother; the more that learn to read, the less learn how to make a living. That's one thing about a little education. It spoils you for actual work. The more you know the more you think somebody owes you a living. So shall I say now that we will battle with sticks and stones in the future? That boy is definitely not one to pass up. Cheery good day ya? "

"No. I'm fine Ron." Harry insisted, bringing his hands up to re-knot his tie in a more presentable appearance. "Besides, it's the teacher's showcase, ya? It's the first time we get to meet—well see—our professors ya?" He attempted to say it in the most evenly tone he could manage without his voice cracking and thankfully the other boy just nodded and helped him up.

"Come on mate, the show case is going to start soon." Ron cast his brother one last fleeting glance then walked with Harry towards the elongated runway. "Sorry about my brother." He apologized. "He's a bit of a flirt you see… flirts with anything walking on two legs that is. You should be careful around him ya? Suspicious fellow he is!" then he laughed, humorously patting Harry on the back lightly.

Harry joined the laughter as they made their way through the crowded hall. It was filled with students and adults alike. Most were unfamiliar to him but he could see Ron glance and nod to a few people surrounding them. That's right, it was Ron's third year in the Academy; of course the red head new so many people. For some reason, Harry felt a little alien.

"Harry!" A voice called from behind them. He whirled around slowly and was face to face with a curly haired female who he knew very well. He greeted her with one of his warmest smiles and instinctively opened his arms to welcome her into a hug. It was a friendly hug—she was one of the few people whom he was comfortable being in close proximity to.

"Hermione!" He addressed her amicably. "Wow you look great! I'm surprised to see you here!" He said peering at her with tender eyes before he asked. "What are you doing here by the way?" He paused, looking at the big grin she had on her face.

"Don't tell me… you got in, didn't you? You finally got recognized by someone big, ya? You're rolling in the big bucks 'cause you're a hot-shot new designer, no?" There was the biggest smile on his face once more.

She smiled brightly up to him as they separated. "Oh Harry! It's been wonderful. I did! I finally got in! A clients been a really big help and I came highly recommended to the Diagon Alley by a client! I signed a contract two weeks ago!" She was too giddy to realize that Harry had a friend with him. "My clothes will be in their store windows in less than a month can you believe it? Harry my dream's finally come true!"

She enveloped Harry in another bone-crushing hug before the poor boy could say anything. "And I'll also be putting some of this year's academy trainees in my clothes! Can you believe it? In _my clothes_, Harry! _My designs _on _real, living models_! I'm so excited!"

"That's great new Hermione!"Harry gave her a light chuckle before remembering the friend he had momentarily forgotten. "By the way—" he pulled on Ron, who was silently staying in the background, nearer. "—this is my friend Ron. I met him on my first day here." He introduced. "Ron, this is my good friend Hermione. She one of my greatest friends. I hope you two get along, ya?"

The awkward pair momentarily looked at each other them shook hands stiffly. At least that was until Harry nudged Ron a bit harshly on the shoulder. The other boy took the hint and bowed slowly before kissing the lady's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss. I do say, you're looking very lovely this evening." He spoke a gentleman's words making Hermione blush.

"Thank you, uhm, Ron. You're looking quite dashing as well" She replied warmly to him while their hands remained linked a few seconds longer. "Actually, I'm a bit curious… who are you wearing tonight? The suit has absolutely marvelous tailoring!" She exclaimed, leaning a bit closer and running her fingers over the seams near his wrists just as their hands let go.

Ron bit his lip and slightly looked away before answering. "It's an Andrew Kirke, from two year's ago, nothing big. And yours?" He inquired to make light conversation. He wasn't ashamed that it wasn't a new suit. He really had no one to blame, he didn't have the cash to spare to break the bank over a new wardrobe.

"Oh" Hermione didn't wrinkle her nose or snort at him for it. Instead she gave him a lopsided smile. "Classic, tailored and simple. I like it." She declared making Ron's break into a grin too. "Fashionable and affordable. I like the way you think, Mr…?" She realized that she had no idea what to call him.

"Weasley" Ron finished for her but later added. "But please, Ms. Hermione, do call me Ron. I have several of kin present here tonight and I'm afraid that calling me by my family name will cause a bit of a ruckus. It would be an honor if you call me Ron."

Hermione gave him an unabashed smile. "Then please, Hermione will be more that suffice. Any friend of Harry is my friend as well, Ron." Again Ron took her finger and kissed it.

"My pleasure, Hermione" He finished then released her hand. "If you excuse me for a moment?" He turned to her and then to Harry before stepping into the crowd and disappearing. Hermione had a fleeting glance on his back before he was gone. She sighed.

"He's a peculiar one, Harry. Most students here have been wearing the latest trends of the season yet he comes here wearing an Andre Kirke from two years ago." She contemplated over it while the brunette beside her cocked his head in confusion. "Very peculiar… just like you are! Look at you! I see that you've been treating yourself well, haven't you?" She teased light-heartedly.

"If I'm correct… I just might think that you're actually wearing a Demelza Robbins!" She giggled a bit but then turned deadly serious. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry James Potter?" She asked stiffly, eyeing him from head to toe. "Harry would never have purchased something that rich!"

Harry guiltily looked away and scratched his head. "It's actually a gift from my godfather. He says I need to look presentable tonight, honest Hermione!" It was a straight forward explanation but the girl wanted more. "Something about this being the first round of test for the new recruits… or something like that. I'm not really sure."

But before she could utter another word the lights dimmed and spot lights were lit, one on each side of the hall. The pair was focused on the stage a loud booming voice resounded. "Welcome to the Academy's grand opening ball!" A tall, slightly bearded man stepped onto the lights holding a microphone in hand. "This year we've received a great honor of being sponsored by London's top modeling agency, The Kingdom, and tonight here with us is their King, the genius in his craft, Mr. Lucius Malfoy!"

The whole audience resounded in applause when a blonde man stepped along the commentator. He graciously took a microphone handed by a production crew member and greeted the crowd. "Good evening everyone! I trust that you all are enjoying yourselves? It's a pleasure to be with you all tonight" Somehow, while he spoke, Harry had a twinge of familiarity towards him. "Thank you Albus, it's an honor to be here."

"I'd like to present you all to the heir of The Kingdom, my son Draco Malfoy" The name immediately rang in Harry's ear and he quickly looked up to see his roommate walking to stand beside his father. To Harry, the blonde looked like an angel—clad in a full-white suit paired, a dark shirt beneath paired with a green and silver tie. He was breathtaking. The boy walked with an air of elegance as he stood in front of the audience and bowed.

Minutes seemed like hours and soon the blonde boy was exiting the stage. The two older gentlemen were left to host the event. "Let me do the honor of presenting this year's faculty. They will your mentors, young ones. You will learn from them the basic, the truths and the hardships of the life you all wish to enter. I highly advise you to listen and listen to them well… let's kick off the show with our program's special set of instructors!"

Harry recognized the first person to walk out of the runway. "—Mr. Sirius Black, Angles" He watched as his godfather strode onto the platform looking like a god. Never had he seen his godfather walk before and it was amazing. His breath hitched like so many others beside him—all looking at the dark haired brunette and unable to take their eyes away from him. It was like he never really retired at all.

After Sirius came several other instructors for the trainees which Harry faintly remember hearing, then it was Remus' turn and he too held the aura that the others possessed. It was a quiet but still captivating appearance that caused the crowds to follow his steps until he disappeared behind the curtains.

. . .

"So he's here then, is he not?" A dark haired man with dangerous looking eyes inquired. He was near one of the hall's colossal pillars, leaning against it with a wine glass in hand. He had a lean frame, tall stature and a hard face that screamed seriousness. The man meant business as he addressed his shorted sandy haired companion.

"Yes, my lord" The man replied with a slight bow in his stance. "Harry Potter has entered the Academy."

The man leaning on the wall gritted his teeth and clenched his hand, threatening to break the glass he was holding. A few faint cracks appeared on the surface. "Why here and why now? You idiot! You were supposed to dispose of them all!" He snarled at the man and glared. "What do you suppose we do, ay Peter?"

Peter looked drastically different from the way he was several years ago. This was due to intensive plastic surgery and facial reconstruction. No longer did he have a plump round face, round eyes and a big nose. Instead, he had a heart-shaped jaw, sandy hair, a straight nose and small eyes making him look like half-Japanese. He even learned the language to strengthen his persona.

"Forgive me my lord. He was thrown out the windshield and survived. It was a miscalculation." He scurried, almost to his knees as he begged for mercy. "Shall I eliminate him tonight?"

There was no response. "No. Wait for the right time, Peter. I want to see what the boy had to offer. Perhaps he can be useful in the future. For now, call Bella. I need a pretty lady to accompany my side tonight."

. . .

"Draco" Lucius called his son's attention when a familiar shade of raven tresses caught his attention. The boy immediately retracted his direction and followed his father's gaze; it landed directly on his roommate but he feigned foolishness.

"Pray tell, who is it that caught you attention father?"

"That boy" the elder said, returning his eyes back to the brunette. "Black hair and glasses. He attends the school does he not?" Draco nodded tough unwillingly so. "Are you familiar with him?"

It took sometime for Draco to answer until finally he nodded. "Take me to him" his father's words came as a surprise. He stuttered his reply. "I b-beg your p-pardon father?" A million questions ran through his head while he stared at his father in blatant awe.

"Compose yourself by boy. I merely want to meet the lad. Introduce him to me." Lucius reiterated evenly with a hint of amusement playing on his tone. This boy, he thought, looked quite familiar and he had an aura that was appealing. Perhaps this boy had potential if he spoke eloquently enough. It was a bargain.

"What could you possibly want with that boring guy?" Draco spoke the words before he could stop himself. Immediately he regretted it as he received one of his father's harsh expressions. It was disapproving but not deterring; he still felt reprimanded all the same. He kept his head high by lowered his eyes shamefully. "I'm sorry father. Please, allow me to introduce you"

The crowds parted for them like they were true monarchy. When they reached the Harry, he realized that the boy was not alone. "Hermione?" he addressed her with glee. "You made it!"

The girl stopped talking and immediately twirled around to face him. Her polka-dotted dress whirling behind her. "Draco!" She greeted. "It's a pleasure to see you! Thank you for the invitation tonight" She said, bowing a little out of respect especially since she noticed that he was not alone.

"Father, this is Hermione. The one I recommended to Diagon Alley." He motioned for her to greet his father and she did so by curtsying. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet my father." Lucius, the trained gentleman that he was, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"You look brilliant young lady. Would it be too presumptuous to assume that you are wearing one of your own tonight?" He not out of politeness but he was genuinely attracted to the clothing. When the girl nodded his lips broke into a smirk. "A pity my wife could not be present tonight. She would adore your dress. Would you be so kind as to send her a portfolio?"

His words made her blush more than his gestures and she couldn't believe her ears. _The Lucius Malfoy_, was asking her for a portfolio! The gods were definitely smiling upon her tonight and she beamed. "Of course Mr. Malfoy it would be an absolute honor! Thank you!" She smiled over at Draco then back to Lucius. "Thank you ever so much for considering me! I fear I must retire now to start my compilations."

She bid the three men farewell and left. When she did, Lucius turned to the brunette then to Draco. "Draco, I do believe I haven't met this fascinating lad. Please do make the introductions."

Draco obediently did as told. "Father, this is Harry. Harry, this is my father Lucius Malfoy" He did so stiffly, lacking the warmth which he had introduced his female companion with.

"Harry" The older blonde greeted, extending a hand for a handshake. Harry had learned from Sirius that Lucius Malfoy was not a man to be angered. He bowed before taking the hand in respect. Both blondes seemed baffled by his gesture.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Malfoy" He said with a bright smile. He gripped the hand only hard enough to mean he was serious. It seemed appropriate given the nod of approval that he was given.

"No need for formalities Harry." Lucius told him when the handshake ended. He eyed the boy from head to toe then said. But he was cut off before any conversation could be held.

"You clean up well, Harry" Draco said in a taunting tone just enough for it to appear teasing but not malicious. He eyed the brunette closely whose face remained placid much surprise. "Demelza Robbins, yes? Not a thread of polyester, quite unexpected from someone like you."

"Yes" Harry remarked flatly. "Highly unlikely but not entirely impossible. Correct me if my assumptions are misled but I believe that you, yourself, are wearing a Geoffrey Hooper, yes?" He said with no malice at all but it irritated the blonde the most. With that he swiftly took the blonde's hand and dropped a kiss on it.

Draco blushed heavily. "You-you-!" He tried but stopped himself from cursing as he jerked his hand away. Harry merely gave him a smile of innocence as if nothing happened. He feigned naivety quite well.

Draco was speechless, fisting his hands to the side in attempts to keep his frustration at bay. He would not lose his temper here. The boy from the dormitory was completely transformed! He couldn't even recognize his roommate. How could he just cast him aside like some—some—some plebian! How dare him!

"Forgive Draco, he's still quite young." Lucius cut in, giving Draco one of the we-need-to-have-a-talk looks. He stepped a little forwards, separating the bantering pair before any damage to their reputations was done. Instead he engaged the brunette in another conversation. "You to are close, are you not?"

Harry's prideful grin turned into a playful one, humor clear in his eyes to anyone who looked. "We are indeed Mr. Malfoy. Your son and I happen to be roommates. Though I regret that his presence was very scarce the past few weeks."

"Forgive me, Harry. I believe that was my fault. I kept him away on business you see." Lucius couldn't help the curve of his lips twitching upwards. Yes this boy definitely reminded him of someone he knew. Yet he could not ask the boy's last name for it had been forbidden. "I trust that you shall welcome him on his return?"

"I give you my word as a person, Mr. Malfoy, for I deeply lament the fact that I have no title yet to my name." It was like words of a true society born aristocrat—a perfect gentleman. Lucius, if not a trained man, would have been fooled. He smirked at the brunette's wit.

"I do believe that you are a fine gentleman, Harry. Please do address yourself so in the future." Harry nodded but was unable to reply due to a disturbance.

"Lucius!" A booming voice came from behind them. Soon a dark-haired man appeared with a lavish smirk. "I've been looking for you…" the new man paused. "—oh and who might this be? Your newest prodigy, ay Lucius?"

"Tom" The older blonde merely flashed an acknowledging eye. "Not quite right but not quite wrong either. But I suppose you ruined the momentum and I must resolve to asking him another time. This gentleman here is Harry, a student of the Academy. Perhaps I shall wait until he blooms before I pick him, no?"

"Hmm…" the other man peered at Harry closely—a little too closely, making the brunette shift uneasily on the balls of his feet. "My, my… he's a looker, ain't he? Let's see… good bone structure, high nose, wide forehead, luscious looking lip and—" there was a slight pause "—blazing emerald eyes. An amazing find yet again, my friend!"

Lucius sighed and looked over at the boy. "Harry this is Tom Riddle, one of the Kingdom's highest paid models. He's been to several shows around the world including, Milan, Paris, Macau, Beijing and right here in London. But I think you'll do more, personally"

Harry blushed faintly at the comment but fought it down. "Oh I would never think of it Mr. Malfoy! You praise me too much." He said before facing the new man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle, I'm honored to meet you acquaintance" He bowed slightly and offered a hand.

Tom, in response, merely raised a hand towards the young brunette—a gesture for Harry to kiss his hand. The clever boy did so quickly. "I fear that I have kept you long enough, Harry. It was a pleasure taking to you." It was Lucius who said it. "Shall we go Tom? We have much to talk about since your recent arrival back in England… How was Beijing?"

The three bid goodbye and left Harry's company. Draco steered off in another direction. In the corner of his eyes he saw his blonde roommate chatting up another raven-haired student. He pressed his lips together in displeasure with something curling deep inside him. He shook his head before his thought became too deep. The weird feelings were only because of the blonde's sudden reappearance and nothing more.

"You did well cub" There was a gentle hand on his shoulder but it was only brief. It ceased him from charging at his roommate. Harry remained statuesque like he was frozen in time. He knew that his godfather was behind him but he dared not to turn around. "You just stood your ground in front of the King. How does it feel?"

Harry felt a grin tug on his lips finally releasing the paper clips he was hiding. It was clenched in the hand which was tucked inside his coat pocket away from the view of many. His knuckles were nearly a translucent white and the form of a paper clip was pressed onto his palm. It was a little trick from Remus a few days back. "Just lucky I guess."

There was a low chuckle behind him.

"Enjoy yourself, pup. I do believe that you just earned your place as a trainee."

* * *

. . .

**Author's Notes:**

Whoops! Alright, who here admits that they almost forgot about James and Lily's murder? Raise you hands!

Woot! This chapter was definitely longer than the previous two. I just had to put the ball in there! It was too much fun to do. I hope you all like it.

So I introduced quite a bit of characters in this chapter. I trust you all can keep up. The Harry x Draco was a little short in this but I'm planning to build their relationship slowly. There's a little preview of the relationship between Sirius and Remus. I love them I really do; they make me squeal! The other teachers will be introduced in the next chapter. _Any suggestions on pairings?_

The designers they mentioned are actually students of Hogwarts; Andrew Kirke, Demelza Robbins and Geoffery Hooper. Who caught that be honest?

The quote from Charlie was from Will Rogers.

Anyhow. There has been an overwhelming response to the question of domination. I'm sorry if I still can't decide. But hopefully you continue following this story.

**Review if you like! **

I do love you all so very much!  
-Arh.

**SOME OF MY RECENT STORIES: **

**31 Days  
A Long Way from Surrey  
Return to the Platform  
The Slytherin Prince**


End file.
